seeing ghosts
by tardis-falling
Summary: this is my first sherlock story and no johnlock but i hope you like what happened when sherlock returned and he john was there basicly it is going to be my version of his return and a few things happening after that
1. happy not surprised

I had just come back to visit the old flat and to see and i wasn't expecting it to be the same as how she... sher... how we left it .I imagined someone new was to live there, but she left it as if she was holding on to those memories .Well i thought that until i saw a red scarf,i thought to myself ,

"How odd Sherl... he only had blue scarfs" I looked around ,no one was here.I went into my old room to find something that wasn't there before,a cup of tea.I only drank my tea out on my chair in the living space so i wondered how it got there.I walked over to the cup touched it ,steaming hot, it had just been made.I ran out and into Sherlock's old room to see the back of someone who was on their laptop.I spoke in a quivering voice

"who are you and why are you in my ol..." The man turned around holding a smirk on his face and uttered a few simple words,'how you been john,haven't seen a blog post in a while

"I didn't know how to react this man sitting there on the bed was supposed to be dead ,gone 3 years hands shot up on my forehead and grabbed what little hair i had up there and i just stood there like i saw a ghost or man stood up and he said

"Oh come on John it's just me ,Sherlock remember we used to ..." i cut him off there

"Yea i remember but Sherlock your dead i saw you jump from the hospital i saw you hit the grou...wait no i didn't see you hit the ground ,YOU FAKED YOUR OWN DEATH!?" I screamed as if i was he was a waited for something else to be said,but i just went up to him and hugged didnt understand but i soon told him

"Thank god your not dead Sherlock thank you"He smiled and i let go and walked around

"Wait why did you fake your own death anyway"I could see Sherlock trying his best not to get mad [old memories i guess] he spoke in a deep voice as he told me,

"John ,Moriarty told me that if i didnt die he would kill all of my friends"

"But Sherlock you told me you dont have friends just one,me?"i told him this as he looked around the room i could tell it was hard to talk about it but i needed to know,

"I do but also the other people i cared about like "At this point i could tell enough had been said so i just nodded ,Sherlock smiled and we headed towards the door mumbing about what we did since he jumped.

i came to realize i didnt care how he faked his death i was just happy that he did it so i would still have my best friend.


	2. reaveled

We went out to get a cab and go round to the morgue,Sherlock said he needed to say something to we got there he hurried out covering his face so no one could see him [he was supposed to be dead after all].We ran inside and hid by the door making sure no one could see hurried along to the morgue,when we made it down Sherlock whispered for Molly.I looked around and i couldn't see anyone Sherlock spoke in a confused tone'

"That's odd molly told me to meet her here on this exact day we planned it all out so i would be forg..."

At that moment he stopped turned to the right ,looked in the corner and saw a arm stretched out like it was trying to escape ran to arm and when he got there he yelled.I looked at him and he looked back ,Molly was crying on the floor as soemone behind her in a mask held a gun to stepped back trying not to get angry'

"What can i do to get you to remove the gun? he asked

The man got up picking up Molly as well and pointed the gun at Sherlock,he looked over to me which meant don't this point the scene was playing in my head again ,i wasn't aloud to move and Sherlock stood there with what looked like no chance of mind thought he was going to die ,he was going to be shot and i could not let that happen.I moved away from the scene quietly and went to where i kept a gun [just in-case someone tried to kill us like now]I slowly walked back to the room as i got in i said,

"Drop the gun NOW!"

The man laughed but he did as he was told ,he also let go of Molly he backed away and left.I moved to make sure he was gone before going over to Molly to see what had happened.I could see 2 cuts across her bloody cheek,also it looked as though she had been beaten '

"Molly why did they do this to you can you explain that or is it to early?" I aksed her

She looked at Sherlock and spoke in a terribley horse voice,

"They wanted to know how Sherlock survived,they wanted to know everything about the fall"


	3. catching up

Molly stumbled as she walked towards a chair and sat down.I went over to her to try to comfort ,she was almost hysterical. my mind had started to catchup with me.I turned to Sherlock with a face of realization on it and said,

"Wait i saw him at your funeral,and every time i went to your grave always standing there like he was waiting for something to happen"

Sherlock threw his head into his hands and went to the right back corner of the looked at him with despair like she knew what was going was getting me really angry so trying to keep calm i asked him,

"Sherlock what aren't you telling me,it looks to me like you understand what is going on here and i for one would like to what aren't you telling me?"

Sherlock looked over at me i saw something in his eye,fear, no it couldn't be,but it looked that way.I asked him,

"Sherlock what is is going on,why do you look afraid?"

He turned towards me ,it looked like molly knew why he was afraid,and said

"John,what i am about to tell you is important don't forget it ,Molly was the only one who knew i wasn't dead"


End file.
